


running in the rain

by daintyhan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyhan/pseuds/daintyhan
Summary: of course, there was a small miscalculation. someone had forgotten to teach seonghwa that water made concrete slippery. especially if you try to run.





	running in the rain

seonghwa is usually home at 1:16 am.

but not tonight.

tonight, was a disaster. an utter mess. and seonghwa blamed it all on his best friend san.

“come on seonghwa! ever since you started working in that stupid company, you don’t even remember i’m your friend! stay a little longer, for me hwa” san had whined, which made the older’s heart ache, his best friend was partially right, working as a makeup artist had taken all of his time for the past month and a half. 

“fine” he had reluctantly agreed with the other, who cheered loudly in response. it was only 7:30 pm back then, he had a plan of going home at 9:20 pm. but that obviously didn’t happen. 

so here he was, drenched from a heavy storm that had settled itself over the city as soon as he stepped out into the street, hungry from not eating since 5 pm, and most importantly lost.

he had recently moved house to be closer to his job, which meant that he had moved from one side of the city to the other, which he had started to regret. 

“damn you san” he muttered as he got ready to sprint through the rain. to where? he had absolutely no clue, but at the time sprinting seemed like a good idea. 

the raven-haired boy sprinted for blocks, trying to trace back to how the taxi he had taken earlier had gotten to his friend's house. he was surprised about how confident his moves were, he prayed his confidence had gotten him somewhere as the rain just kept falling harder and harder.

of course, there was a small miscalculation. someone had forgotten to teach seonghwa that water made concrete slippery. especially if you try to run.

and to his misfortune, he was aggressively reminded of that as he suddenly slipped and landed on his back. he groaned as a throbbing pain settled in his back and part of his head. 

“oh my god, are-are you okay?” a slightly high-pitched voice came from in front of seonghwa as he sat up. he looked up to see a dirty blonde haired boy with a slight mullet and concerned filled eyes. seonghwa quickly stood up as he realized he had been staring, a slight blush spread through his cheeks and for once in this whole night was seonghwa grateful for the darkness. 

“i’m fine, just slipped” seonghwa said with an embarrassed chuckle, the other just smiled but quickly changed back into a concerned state. “a pretty boy like you shouldn’t be out at this time of the night, even more so if it’s pouring, which it is” the unnamed boy mused as he unexpectedly grabbed seonghwa’s arm and pulled him into a nearby establishment. “don’t worry, i’m not kidnapping you, it’s just that it’s cold outside and at this rate you’re gonna be hella sick tomorrow so i’m taking you to my photography studio” the boy said as he noticed the others confused expression “i’m hongjoong by the way, should’ve said that earlier” hongjoong talked on, mumbling the last part to himself. 

“i’m seonghwa, and you know you don’t need to bother and take to your studio, as you said, it’s really late” hongjoong just kept dragging him and smiled “well seonghwa nice to meet you, and this isn’t a bother, i saw you fall and i’m genuinely concerned, plus a new friend wouldn’t hurt now would it?” he reasoned as he opened the door to said studio, which was a small room full of cameras and lights. it felt cozy yet it reminded seonghwa of his own job. 

“do you do photography for fun?” seonghwa questioned as he looked around to see many pictures of what he guessed were different cities. one was especially pretty, it was a simple picture of the outside of the studio, but it was empty, the paint on the walls was slowly scraping off leaving the walls a dirty white. but the studio shined, in a strange way seonghwa couldn’t grasp. you could feel the emotion of how special this place was by just looking at the picture, and that was something admirable for seonghwa. 

“kind of, most of the time i take pictures for famous models like jung wooyoung, and the rest of the times are just me going around and snapping random pics” he explained with a smile playing on his lips from remembering some of the histories behind certain pictures. “jung wooyoung? it really is a small world, huh? i’m his makeup artist” seonghwa said with a grin, it was quite the coincidence really, they both worked for one model but had somehow never met before until now at almost 2 am in a saturday dawn. 

“ahh, so you’re THE makeup artist, my friend who’s also a makeup artist for models has told me about how wooyoung’s artist is one of the best he’s ever seen” hongjoong said, noticing how seonghwa’s eyes lit up at the compliment. “since when do you work for wooyoung?” now it was time for hongjoong to question seonghwa’s work. “I’ve worked with him for almost 1 year, but it’s only lately that i’ve really had to work since his career randomly skyrocketed” seonghwa explained “i actually didn’t apply to the job which i thought was unfair. wooyoung asked me to work with him since we were already friends and my best friend is his boyfriend, who showed him some of the makeup i did in the past” hongjoong listened amused, the story was quite interesting and in a full-homo way, seonghwa’s voice was soft and calming. 

“interesting..i just got hired because the company liked the photos i submitted when i applied” hongjoong gestures to some of the pictures behind him “well the company made a good decision, your photography skills are really something to be proud of hongjoong” seonghwa replied meaning every word, and hongjoong could tell from the look in his eyes. 

he replied a soft ‘thank you’ and started a new conversation that flowed surprisingly easy in between the two of them.

soon enough a few minutes turned into hours, and neither noticed until a ray of the sun’s light hit hongjoong’s eyes making both of them realize that they had been talking for over 5 hours. 

“guess we really clicked” hongjoong noted with a yawn escaping him, seonghwa just giggled. “i should probably get home so both of us can get some rest” seonghwa said as he attempted to stand up soon to be held back by a hand. “hey, can i at least have your phone number?” hongjoong sheepishly asked. seonghwa just smiled and signaled for the other to give him his phone.

he quickly put in his number and saved his name as ‘seonghwa <3’, giggling to himself as he typed in the number. “it was nice meeting you hongjoong, even if it was in a kind of chaotic way” seonghwa said as both him and hongjoong stood up and went towards the door.

“same to you senghwa, see you at work?” hongjoong asked hopefully to which seonghwa softly nodded. “see you at work” was the last thing hongjoong heard from the other as he waved to the raven-haired man who was in his way of getting into a taxi. 

hongjoong stood in front of his studio for a while, taking in the morning view. he sighed and smiled at the night’s memories. it was all a weird encounter, but he didn’t regret it at all. if anything, he was glad it had happened.

he went inside with a smile and the final thought of ‘i can’t wait to go to work’.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/xieere)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hwasmars)


End file.
